The Curse Reborn
by ciklyi
Summary: It was a curse.A curse that was suppose to be forgotten. After all it was 50 years ago it happened. It seemed to be forgotten.......Until one day.


Title: The Curse Reborn Author: ciklyi

Hello ppl! its Becky and Emilie!  
Hope ya all enjoy. r&r please tell us exactly wat u think about it...PLEase.  
now on with the story.

Summary of the Story

It was a curse.  
A curse that was suppose to be forgotten. After all it was 50 years ago it happened. It seemed to be forgotten...Until one day.  
Chapter 1: InuYasha and Cooking Don't Match!

"KA-GO-ME! CAN'T YOU HURRY UP? WE HAVE PLACES TO GO AND PEOPLE TO SEE"  
Kagome snapped out of her thoughts, And compeletly unaware of 10 pair of eyes starring at her.(AN:did i get that right)  
"Earth to Kagome, Earth to Kagome"  
"OK! I get it!" snapped Kagome getting highly annoyed. Why can't they shup up? They been walking for hours, and Kagome's feet were in pain.As the result, a very, cranky Kagome.  
"Feh, While you were daydreaming the rest of us are STARVING!"said InuYasha a little more cranky than usual.(AN: So thats pretty cranky if ya know what I mean, nudge nudge, wink wink, kick kick, slap slap)  
Kagome glared at InuYasha, a smirk on his face. And it didnt help at Sango And Miroku were giggling.Which was rising Kagomes anger," If your hungry, why dont you make somethimg?" The smirk left his face, she loved when he had to admit that he couldn't cook.  
Just then, Shippo appeared on Kagomes shoulder, puffing his chest out proudly," InuYasha can't cook"  
Shippo said,looking at InuYasha's expression.Which to his delight looked as if lost at words.  
"I can cook,"defanded InuYasha,"I just prefer not to." Looking proude at his answer, he smirked once again.

Shippo sneered,"Ok, prove it, InuYasha"  
Kagome smiled, She could always count on Shippo. Miroku stood up, helped Sango up and looked at InuYasha, as if he was stupid.

"Jeez InuYasha! You couldn't cook even if you tryed."

InuYasha 'Fehed',Shippo chuckled, Kagome and Sango clearly tried to hide their giggles. InuYasha, cook?  
Kagome rather die than to see the day.

In the forest Unknown to the gang, a demon hide in the shadows. It grinned, showing its long, pointed teeth.  
It was dinner time, and Miko's flesh was always a treat and an honor to eat. It was so rare, And now a Miko, a few feet away, awited, he could almost taste the flesh of the Miko. It was almost time.  
His prey.

"Kanna? Kanna where are you?" asked the demon standing in the shadows.

"Right here, dufus!" Kanna exclaimed emerging from the shandows.

"Kanna how many times must I tell you not to call me a dufus, you low life." the demon in the shadows said in a mean tone.

"Sorry, forgot wont happen again,"

"It better not or you will be my next meal. Now go and have fun, cause some commotion or something!"

"Yes Sire," Kanna said dissappering into the shadows.

"Kagome," whined InuYasha, "The Ramen is all hard!"

"InuYasha did you over cook them?" Kagome asked in her sweet tone trying not to show that she was holding in laughter.

Shippo appered on Miroku's shoulder and whispered to him, "See I told you he couldnt cook I bet those noodles are harder than a rock!"

"I wouldn't doubt it Shippo," Miroku says between his laughter.

"HEY, I HEARD THAT! GET BACK HERE YOU TWO LOSERS!" InuYasha yelled chaseing Miroku and Shippo around trying to pound their heads in.

"Now, now InuYasha don't be rash!" Miroku replyed still running as fast as he could go with InuYasha on his tail.

Sango then walks up to Kagome. "Oh hey Sango, come to get a better view of their fight?"

"No, not really. Don't you think they are sometimes immature?" asked Sango.

"Ya but ya gotta live with them so I guess I don't notice as much,"

"That and you just don't pay attention to them!"

"OH YA! That too." Kagome replyed. Both girls started to laugh uncontrolably while InuYasha was still chasing Miroku and Shippo in the backround.

Then all of a sudden, A youg girl in rags stepped out of the bushes. As much as she looked innocent Kagome still yelled'INUYASHA!"

In a flash, InuYasha was there,along with Miroku,Sango,Shippo,And Kirea.InuYasha saw the girl,looking innocent as could be.But from his experiance, innocent girls can become quite deadly.  
The girl stayed emionless, her eyes never leaving Kagome.

InuYasha growled,"What do you want"  
Kagome was about to shout at him,when the girl spoke. Her voice was also emionless,almost hollow.

"The cures will rise again, The demon of the shadows will come for you."the girl pointed a finger at Kagome.

WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL? how'dcha like it? good,bad-----WHAT? 


End file.
